Gold and Silver
by SaphSoul
Summary: GinXRan! Named after their respective haircolors. Written after seeing a pic in Vol 20, please review.
1. the Find

GinXRan! I just read Bleach Vol 20, and the part in the beginning where Rangiku remembers waking up and Gin is not there, I have come to my own conclusion to that. Please read.

-Saph

* * *

Waking up on a cold winter morning; he is not here. He is not anywhere. Gin, where are you trying to go?

Many Years Ago

Lying on the cold, hard, dry ground, there is nothing here. Nothing but a lone desert flower, a girl. She lies on the dirt, ready to die. It was a futile attempt. She had run from the shack. The others told her not to do it, they told her it was suicide, but she didn't listen to them, she had reasoned that death was better than living like that. Living shamefully, clinging to the kindness of strangers. Living in a dilapidated shed with other orphans, praying some guy from one of the better districts will come and adopt you. A fools life. She had thought. She was done waiting, nobody ever came anyway. The few who did only came to scoff at them, to spit on them and bury what little dignity they had left. That was no way to live, not for her.

Now she lies there, not regretting her choice, but not reveling in it either. She feels nothing, only a little longing as she waits patiently for death. None of her life flashed before her eyes, she had no good memories anyway, why bother remembering them? She waited…

…and waited…

…and waited, but death didn't come. What did come was a gentle voice.

"Are you awake?"

Such a kind, soft voice…she thinks. She wants to go to it, allow that voice to take her back. Back to where?

She opens her eyes, the first thing she sees is a head of silver hair. Silver? An old man, perhaps? She follows the hair, eyes tracing the thin, shaggy bangs that end at smiling eyes. He smile stems from the boy's mouth and flows out in all directions. Such a nice smile, so warm and comforting, she wants to be closer to it.

The boy grins. "You're awake!" He laughs. Such a soft voice, so kind. He shoves a piece of dried fruit in front of you, the closest thing to food in this desert. As you eat he sits with you, talking about himself and such. You learn that his name is Gin, Ichimaru Gin, and he is just like you, an orphan, a runaway, a seeker of a better life, a rebel. Whatever you want to call it, here is someone that is just like you. Another person that wants a better life. Before you know it it has gotten late, you and the boy have been sitting on the dirt for the whole day, just talking. It's not like there was any place either of you had to go, there was no one waiting at home, there wasn't even a home, you were alone. He smiles at you as he stands up. He reaches his hand out to you, without thinking you take it. He gently lifts you from the dirt that would have been your deathbed and smiles his soft smile.

"Let's go home." Are his simple words as he leads you away.

* * *

Well, that's chapter one! I'm gonna love writing this!!

-Saph


	2. A Silver Knight

Chapter 2

-Saph

* * *

You wake up on the hardwood floor of an abandoned house. It is no different than the way you've woken up all your life, just that here you have your own blanket, a blanket, and you are not sharing something so precious with five other children. There may be better sleeping arrangements, but it lacks one thing. Food. At the orphanage you would at least get something, whether it was a bowl of rice or a bucket of rinds, it was still food. Here there is nothing, there is no table, no trough filled with table scraps, there is nothing in here except you and the thin burlap sheet you call a blanket. There was a boy, but he is gone. You look around, searching for the already familiar presence of the silver-haired boy. He is not here, but his scent remains. You look down at the dirt where you have left your shoes, yours are still there, untouched, but the pair that once sat beside them is missing, replaced by a muddy note scratched into the dirt.

'Gone to get food, be back later.'

He was a man of few words. Thinking back, you don't remember him saying much last night, just introducing himself and his invitation for you to go with him. So you sat with a stranger for hours last night doing what? You remember sitting with him, watching the stars, but nothing else, just the warmth from his pale body and the way the light shined off his silver hair. Silver. Gin. His name, Ichimaru Gin. You shake these thoughts from your head as you sit up, preparing to wait for him.

You sit on the hardwood floor facing the doorway. One way in, one way out. If he is coming back he will come through that door. You pray that he will not run away and leave you. Since when did you care about being alone? Wasn't that your whole life? It has only been three hours and you already miss him. His soft scent, his warm presence and the shine of his pale hair. The way his lips twisted into that soft smile that always, without fail, touched his eyes. You miss him.

The door opens, letting in a wave of cool air. You look up, hoping to see the sharp silver bangs of the boy you have grown close to. Fate has granted your wish and he stands there, smiling his soft smile.

"Hello, Ran." He waves with one hand, it is then that you see the stuff in his arms. Different colored fabrics are in his arms. More burlap, a dark navy blue piece and a pink one. You wonder what they are. He smiles at your curiosity.

"Winter is coming, Ran." He states. He pulls at the pink piece, dropping everything else in his haste. He holds it up for you to see. It is not just a piece of fabric, it is a coat. A wonderfully made, pink coat. "I didn't know what color to get you, but I thought you would look best in pink." He laughed and tossed the beautiful pink coat onto your head, covering your look of disbelief. Never before have you had a coat, never before has someone given you something. It smells nice, full of his scent from holding it for too long. You don't mind, he has such a welcoming scent. He tosses a small box at you, accidentally hitting you on the head.

"Oops." He calls. You look down at the box, it is filled with riceballs, onigiri, and other food. "Eat." He tells you, taking out his own bento.

After you two finish your meal you watch him dig through the other items. There was more in there besides the burlap blankets. He has brought a small pot for cooking, a bucket of fresh water, various vegetables, a small kitchen knife, and various other things. He takes no interest in these items, apparently he is looking for a certain item. He finds it.

Wrapped in the burlap is a small sword. It's pale turquoise hilt sticks out of the murky sackcloth. It seems to glow, something so precious is wrapped in something so filthy. Everything else is dirty, but this blade is so clean, so untouchable. Gin takes hold of the sword, grasping the handle as though he owns it. He unsheathes it, revealing a shining silver blade. Silver, like his hair. He twirls it around in his hand, it seems like it is made for him.

"Gin, what is that?" You choke out, he smiles at you.

"It chose me." Is all he says. Yet again, his answer only leaves you with more questions. You want to ask again, but decide not to. Him having a sword, it just feels so right. A silver knight with a shining silver sword.

* * *

The end of chapter 2! Wow, she's starting to think like that, isn't it cute? Please review!!

-Saph


	3. Matsuri Festival

The third Chap, please enjoy.

-Saph

* * *

The freezing air surrounds you as you race through crowds of people. Your guide is a boy in a blue coat. He beckons to you, welcoming you to join him. You run after him, panting for air, your cheeks are tinted red from the cold but you don't care. Gin is taking you to the festival today. Neither of you have ever been to a festival, you could only dream of them. And the festival itself is like a dream. So many people converge in one place to enjoy many things together. Countless fragrances fill the cold air. So many good smells of hot delicacies and food, but none are the scent that you want. The scent that you long for is not that of food or perfume, it is the scent of the silver-haired boy. It has only been a few short weeks since you two met and already you feel at home with him. Home is a word that holds no meaning for you, it is just something you have never experienced, home is nowhere for two orphans. His arms are your home, and you will go anywhere to be in them again.

You stumble and fall into the cold snow, before you know it a cold hand is reaching for you. You have always had to get up on your own, falling on your face was nothing, you'd just get back up. There was never anyone to help you. Until now. The silver-haired boy reaches for you, and, without thinking you take his hand. He gently pulls you to your feet, smiling the smile you love as he pulls you along. You are glad that the cold can be used as an excuse for the telltale blush that has spread across your cheeks. The same wonderful color as the coat he has given you. The coat is warm, but it may as well have been ice compared to the warmth of his smile. You follow his hand, the one grasping yours. He is taking you to the festival today and you are happy. You would go anywhere for that smile, the one that welcomed someone like you. You will follow that pale hand, that silver hair forever.

* * *

Sorry this one was so short, there's more to come! Please review, I'm not sure if anyone likes this story…

-Saph


End file.
